1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to eyeglasses which can be assembled easily, and which have an attractive and sleek design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many wearers of eyeglasses select a design that is simple, thin, and lightweight, and that provides comfort while introducing a unique appearance. However, fasteners, such as screws, bolts, etc., are often used for assembling the different parts of the eyeglasses together. This makes assembly difficult, and goes against efforts at realizing a simple, thin, lightweight, and appealing design. Moreover, the connections may become loose over time.